


young and beautiful

by asiannoodles



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, lots of feelings, magic boy jinhyuk, mcd is tagged but its not that dramatic dw, normal boy wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Wooseok is sure that Jinhyuk will still love him even when he's no longer young or beautiful.





	young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjokkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/gifts).

> hello its oct 17 aka the bday of my beloved so i have a gift in the form of weishin for her  
unfortunately i didnt have time to write a weishin fic from scratch, so this is a very old fic of mine i edited and rewrote for her ; v ;  
i do hope u enjoy it!!! <3 
> 
> if you would like to listen to the [fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjcX-5lKdeg) [insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY4sxLpWF2o) while reading, please be my guest!

It begins when Wooseok sees a face outside his window. The face is just floating there, staring at him. He feels as if he should be scared but he isn’t. The face has a head and the head has a body and all of it together is a boy. All of the boy floats there outside his window staring at him and Wooseok tilts his head and stares right back. Maybe he should be scared but Wooseok is five and every five-year-old he knows wants to fly like that boy outside his window.

He places his hands on the chilly glass, his eyes large and unblinking at the person outside his window. The boy outside smiles at him and touches his noticeably larger hands against the glass. For a moment Wooseok wants to get rid of the glass so that he can try touching this floating boy. The boy wears nothing but a hooded sweater and a pair of shorts and he doesn’t look as if the cold winter air rushing past him bothers him. He looks like a grown up to Wooseok, but to Wooseok, all grown-ups look the same.

He sits there for a while, looking at this boy who seems to glow in the dark night as he floats a whole house story off the ground. It’s not long before Wooseok gets too curious to bear and he opens the window.

A gush of blistering, cold air comes rushing in and Wooseok shields his face as best as he can. The air feels like it’s biting him until he can’t feel his own skin and that’s when he hears a deep chuckle.

The boy is staring at him like he’s a brand new puppy to raise. His eyes have sparkles in them and his smile is bright like the sun. It makes Wooseok want to smile and reach out to touch him despite the harsh winds trying to push the windows closed. So he does and gingerly touches the flying boy’s nose. His skin is warm despite the howling wind. He seems to smile wider upon Wooseok’s soft touch.

“Who are you?” Wooseok asks, his head tilted with an untainted curiosity.

Another short laughs sounds from the floating boy again. “Who are  _ you _ ?” he asks in return.

He says, “I’m Wooseok!” proudly and filled with enthusiasm, as if being himself is his greatest achievement. And perhaps for a boy his age, it is.

“Hi, Wooseok,” the older boy says and reaches over to ruffle his hair. “My name is Jinhyuk.”

“ _ Jin–hyuk _ …” He lets the name sink in before grinning. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk’s finger drops down to poke Wooseok’s nose and the five-year-old lets out a short giggle.

Then, precariously, Wooseok leans over the edge of the window, staring at the ground thirty feet below him. “How are you doing that?” he inquires.

“Doing what?”

“Flying,” Wooseok responds as if it’s obvious.

Jinhyuk grins at him as if the answer is obvious too. “Because I’m magical," he responds easily. “And so I fly.”

“Does your family fly too?”

Jinhyuk shakes his head. “No. I don’t have a family. Not where I’m from, anyway.”

“Where are you from?” Wooseok asks with curiosity sparkling in his young eyes. “Everyone has a family somewhere. Aren’t there other people where you’re from? Don’t you remember your family?”

“There are lots of people where I’m from but not many have families. Some of them remember their families but not me,” Jinhyuk replies. “On my star, I don’t remember much before I appeared. Nobody remembers much before they appear on my star.”

“Wow, you come from a star?! That sounds like fun. Is it fun on stars?”

“I think so,” Jinhyuk responds, scratching the nape of his neck. “It’s different there, though. Everything on the star is slower and more boring.”

“Is it slow like a turtle? Or like a snail?” Wooseok shivers as the winter air sneaks down his spine.

Jinhyuk tilts his head and ponders the answer as he watches Wooseok with interest. “Slow like… glue.”

“Glue is slow?”

“Do you ever see glue moving?”

“Not really.”

“That means it’s  _ really _ slow.”

Wooseok lets out a soft giggle and then sneezes straight afterwards. His bare feet curl as he shivers.

“Are you cold?” Jinhyuk asks.

Wooseok nods, tugging on his light purple, cotton pajamas. “Its winter so of course it’s cold. Aren’t you cold?”

Jinhyuk only shakes his head. “Not really. I don’t feel it.”

Wooseok opens his mouth to talk some more but another sneeze comes out instead. He sniffles a little miserably and then shakes his head as if clearing the cold away before turning his attention back to Jinhyuk.

“Are you sick, Wooseok?” the floating boy asks.

The small child shrugs. “I don’t know. Mommy says I can’t go to school until probably Wednesday.”

“You must be sick then. We should close the window.” Jinhyuk moves to grab the window’s edges.

“Wait, no!” Wooseok protests, holding the glass panes back. “Don’t go yet!”

Jinhyuk’s hand pauses on the windows as he tilts his head at Wooseok curiously. “You… don’t want me to leave?”

Shaking his head decidedly, the boy says, “I want to keep talking to you! You’re cool!”

A smile graces Jinhyuk’s face as he lets out a clear, gentle laugh. “I could come inside then.”

Wooseok nods aggressively and for a moment Jinhyuk worries that he’ll give himself a concussion. “Come in!” Wooseok says. “We can play together.”

The boy nearly runs back into his room as Jinhyuk floats in cautiously. Wooseok continues to stare in amazement at how Jinhyuk hovers a good foot from his fluffy blue rug. The toys in Wooseok's room are scattered around the rug in a manner that suggests Wooseok had gotten bored hours ago with his little trucks and trains. But that theory in Jinhyuk’s mind immediately disintegrates when Wooseok picks up a toy and holds it up.

“Play with me!” he says cheerily. “I’ll be the car and you can be the train.”

Jinhyuk crosses his legs in midair and floats down onto the rug like a soft feather. “The train?” he repeats, holding up the blue tank engine. “Okay.”

Wooseok shakes the plastic, green convertible in his hand. “And I’ll be the car!”

Jinhyuk is fascinated by how this boy’s attention could be kept by some little brick of shiny plastic. He thinks that children are amazing like that; their attention spans so weak yet so strong. It’s almost admirable.

They play like that for what seems like hours. Jinhyuk sits in the center of the plush, blue carpet, watching as Wooseok zips around him with the green toy car in his grip. The car flies around the room like the cars only in Wooseok’s imagination can. Jinhyuk’s little train is small and flies around hesitantly, but Wooseok’s car is flying off the walls and into pillows. The little boy circles the room dizzily but not once does he seem fazed. He isn’t even tired when the clock ticks past midnight and Jinhyuk is only able to stare at him in awe. He’s truly admirable.

So Jinhyuk watches with a big grin on his face as the boy spins around the room wildly. He’s fun to watch, even if he’s only five. Jinhyuk laughs out loud as he watches Wooseok mimic screams from inside the car and crashes it onto the carpet. Wooseok plops down in front of it and just stares at it.

“The car crashed,” he says as he looks up at Jinhyuk. He glances down at the little, green plastic car. “The car died.”

“But you can fix it, right?” Jinhyuk asks, touching the toy. “You can fix it easily.”

Jinhyuk almost thinks it’s funny. He’s an immortal boy who can fly and yet this five-year-old human child is so open and happy with him. He trusts him as if he’s known him for a long time and it’s almost refreshing. He’s a little worried about that fact, since trusting people too easily can be a fatal flaw, but the thought leaves his mind soon enough.

At that moment Wooseok opens his mouth and lets out a yawn that makes him look like a roaring lion cub. He rubs his eyes and hums to himself.

“Are you sleepy?” Jinhyuk asks. “You were playing just a second ago.”

“Playing makes me tired,” Wooseok responds matter-of-factly through his sleepy haze. “But I don’t want to go to sleep.”

Jinhyuk hugs his knees, floats a little off the ground and comes a little closer to Wooseok. “You should sleep, Wooseok. Growing boys like you need sleep.”

“Then don’t you need sleep as well?”

The floating male pauses and stares at Wooseok before shaking his head. “No,” he replies. “I don’t grow anymore.”

“Why not? Aren’t you getting older?”

“No. I don’t get older either.”

Wooseok’s eyebrows furrow for a moment as his head begins to nod in drowsiness. “I don’t… I don’t get it.”

“I can’t age or grow because I’m immortal.”

“What is…  _ immortal _ …?”

“It means I’ll never die. I’ll look this way forever.”

The little boy stares at him confusedly with knitted eyebrows and a slow tilt of his head. It makes Jinhyuk laugh and he wants to hug Wooseok.

“Are you… are you magic?” the little boy asks with a yawn.

Jinhyuk nods, lying back on the air as if he’s lying on an invisible hammock. “Yeah, I’m magical. I live forever and don’t age — I think that’s pretty magical.”

“Why are you magical?”

“I don’t know. Things just happened that way. I woke up like this and I’ll stay like this forever.”

“Weren’t you ever five? Like me?”

“No. I just opened my eyes years and years ago and for some reason… I was there.”

“Why were you there?”

Jinhyuk shrugs. “I don’t know. Sometimes people remember who they were before coming to the star. But most of them are like me.” He’s wistful all of a sudden, saying, “We don’t remember.”

“Oh…” Wooseok lets out a monstrous yawn this time, the fight to keep his sleep at bay apparent in his eyes.

The flying boy in the air smiles as he laughs gently. “Aren’t you sick? Get to sleep, Wooseok.”

“Will you go away,” Wooseok asks as he rubs his eyes, “if I fall asleep?”

“Do you want me to go away?”

“No. I don’t want you to leave yet.”

“Then I can stay.”

“You will?”

“Yeah—I’ll play with you tomorrow morning also.”

Wooseok smiles with his eyelids half-open, his head nodding as it awaits inevitable slumber. “Good,” he whispers. “I want to play with more cars with you tomorrow. Tomorrow you can be the blue car… and I’ll be the red car… and we can save… the train… “

Jinhyuk has to rush down to catch Wooseok’s head before it can smack the floor. He cradles the five-year-old’s head in his hands gingerly, careful not to hurt him in any way. He lifts him off the ground and into his arms. Gently, he places the small boy into his bed and pulls the covers up to his ears. Jinhyuk grins and ruffles the hair on Wooseok’s forehead before turning away to leave.

“…Wait.”

He turns around and meets Wooseok’s half-asleep eyes. “Yes?”

“Don’t go,” Wooseok whispers. The sound of it is innocent and sweet, as if his voice dripped of fresh spring honey. “You said we would play tomorrow.”

“I’ll come back,” Jinhyuk reassured. “I’ll be back for sure. I just want to get some fresh air. Okay?”

Wooseok nods headily as he buries his face back into his pillow and hugs his blanket. He opens an eye, heavy with sleep, to catch one last glimpse of Jinhyuk before he’s flying out the window and into the starless night.

The next day comes quickly for Jinhyuk. Time on Earth is so fast compared to time on his star. Night passes in a matter of minutes and the sun rises up brightly. The time on Earth is probably something Jinhyuk should be accustomed to, since he spends so much time on this planet, yet he isn’t because it’s always so strange. Time always comes and goes so quickly..

Today is his last day on Earth before he has to return to his star. He can never stay too long otherwise he becomes weak. And although he isn’t weak now, it’s only a matter of time.

The sun casts its bright rays over the white-blanketed trees as Jinhyuk takes flight once again. He travels back to Wooseok’s house by memory and even though he gets lost a little less than twice, he makes it eventually because the directions feel like instinct. The air is still cold and unforgiving and snow is still piled thickly on the floor of the earth. It looks as if a new sheet of snow has fallen around Wooseok’s house, the entire area sparkling in ivory pristine.

Jinhyuk lands on a branch, the fresh snow falling to the ground below. He glances into Wooseok’s window, and sees that the child is awake and talking to his mother. The voices float to his ears faintly and softly through the thick glass of the window. Wooseok’s mother is telling him to behave at home by himself and that there is food downstairs if he gets hungry. Then she kisses his forehead and tells him to get better before leaving his room. Jinhyuk watches as her car pulls out of the garage and speeds away, leaving a pair of lines trailing behind her.

He chuckles to himself as he floats off the branch cautiously over to the window he had been in front of only the night before. He knocks on the frosty glass and grins as Wooseok popped out of bed and nearly hops over. The window flies open hastily and Wooseok beams up at him.

“You’re back!” he exclaims. “I knew you’d come back!” He seems unbothered by the gust of freezing morning air that rushes into his room. “Come in and play with me again!”

Jinhyuk floats in easily this time, his eyes scanning the room once again. It looks the same as it did when he had left the night before. The cars still lay on the floor aimlessly with no order. He picks up the blue one this time and watches as Wooseok’s face lights up. Jinhyuk will never understand why he is so easy to amuse.

“I’ll be the yellow car today!” Wooseok exclaims, reaching under his bed spreads to pull out a yellow car with a missing wheel. “It’s my favorite! His name is Mango.”

“Mango?” Jinhyuk asks with a chuckle. “Why Mango?”

“Because he’s yellow like mangoes! That’s why!” Wooseok says matter-of-factly; as if that’s the only answer that’s possible.

“Okay,” the boy in the air responds simply. Wooseok’s reasoning was simple enough. “What do you want to play?”

Wooseok stares at Mango in his hand and shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you feel like playing?”

Jinhyuk shrugs also. “What do you usually play with your friends?”

“I don’t really play with friends,” Wooseok mumbles under his breath. “I don’t… really have friends.”

“What? But you’re so friendly.”

“I don’t have much time to get out of the house.” The boy shrugs to himself. “Momma likes to keep me indoors. I don’t talk to other kids except when I’m at school.”

Jinhyuk scrunches his eyebrows as he listens in disbelief. “But you’re such a nice kid.”

“I don’t usually get chances to play with other people. But that’s why you’re here, right?” Wooseok asks. He looks up at him with big brown eyes sparkling with hope. “You’re here to play with me. Right?”

Jinhyuk floats down to the ground where he criss-crosses in front of Wooseok and looks up at him. “Wooseok… I can play with you today, but I can’t stay forever. Do you understand? I have to go back to my star, you know.”

Wooseok blinks down at him sadly, the pout on his face looking disappointed at the least. “But why?” he asks. “I finally get a friend and then you need to leave? Can’t you stay longer?”

As he bites his lip, Jinhyuk inhales through his nose sharply. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t. When I’m away from my star too long I get sick and tired. And then I’ll be too weak to go back.”

Wooseok nods firmly, pursing his lips and holding his chin high as though the very action made him more mature. “I understand. But we can play with each other today, right?” he asks hopefully. “Today?”

The magical boy smiles and he shines brightly once again. “Of course,” he reassures. “I can stay for today. I’ve already been visiting for nearly three days now.”

“Okay!” Wooseok says excitedly. “Let’s play all day today!”

“I don’t know about all day. But I can certainly play with you,” replies Jinhyuk with a soft, endeared chuckle.

It takes Wooseok almost no time at all to decide that he wants to play outside with Jinhyuk. The little child bundles himself up with colorful clothing of blues and purples as he heads out the door, Jinhyuk in close tow behind him. The snow they run in is brightly white and untouched. It doesn’t feel as cold to Jinhyuk as it does to Wooseok but the soft, sparkling powder he holds in his hand is enough as it is.

Wooseok flies around the yard and his gloved hands throw handfuls upon handfuls of snow into the air. His bright red scarf is constantly floating around in the air from his constant movement. His cheeks and nose are frosty shade of pink; a pink that comes from the cold that nips at him tenderly, yet painfully. But he laughs at the pain as if they are gentle kisses that tickle with warmth instead of hurting with cold.

And Wooseok laughs at him too, pointing his fingers at Jinhyuk’s face and giggling at his bright, cherry nose. Jinhyuk laughs back at him and flings snow around him without a single care. This little boy seems to strip all the care away from his mind like some sort of therapy. Wooseok’s innocence shines so brightly against the snow they throw around together that Jinhyuk wants to never stop looking. The child is amazing and wonderful and Jinhyuk wants to spoil him. But instead he smiles his grin full of sunshine and throws more snow up into the air. They play like that for a while, dancing to a secret song in their heads. They throw snow into the air with freedom, turning Wooseok’s front yard into their very own snow globe.

They play all day with each other. They go on imaginary treasure hunts and search for invisible jewels behind the rocks and trees. They dig under the snow to make tunnels as if they are young animals meeting and playing for the first time. The cold, biting air turns Wooseok’s cheeks painfully rosy. It’s not long before they’re heading back inside with the intention of being warm.

“Do you  _ have  _ to go back today?” Wooseok asks with a soft dreading. The five-year-old looks almost heartbroken, as if a new toy of his was being taken away. Jinhyuk looks at him with surprise; he isn’t expecting that question to be asked.

“I do,” Jinhyuk tells him slowly. “But I can always come back. I’ll always come back if you ask me to.”

“Promise,” Wooseok holds his smallest finger out delicately, “that you’ll come back. I’ll always want you to come back.”

Interlacing Wooseok’s pinkie with his, Jinhyuk smiles. “Then I’ll come back. It may take a while, and I may not know when I’ll come back exactly but I’ll return for you. I’ll come back to play with you again.”

“You promise, right? You’re going to come back?”

“Of course.” Jinhyuk grinned. “You’re my first friend in a long, long time. I’ll always come back.”

Wooseok grins widely and wraps his arms around Jinhyuk. “I’ll wait for you to come back then!”

Jinhyuk laughs and pats his head. “Don’t worry about me coming back. Make some friends around here, alright? They’ll keep you company.”

“I understand! I promise I’ll make friends.”

“That’s a good boy,” Jinhyuk chuckles.

Jinhyuk leaves only after making sure that Wooseok has a warm glass of milk settling in his stomach.

Jinhyuk doesn’t mean to stay away for as long as he does, but for some reason when he returns, Wooseok’s house is different. It is summer so there isn’t an untouched blanket of snow draped over the world. Instead the ground is green, the grass is high, the sky is blue and the trees are full. As he floats down from the skies, he perches on the same branch he remembers. Beautiful green leaves surround him this time as he sits in the shade and waits. He’s not exactly sure what he’s waiting for but he knows that it has to do with Wooseok; Wooseok, the small boy he had seen only a day or two ago. At the very least, it only seems like a short time when he was back on his star. But he remembers that time on his star and time on Earth are not the same. They are very different, in fact.

He peeks into the window of what he knows is Wooseok’s room but the room has changed. Less toys are scattered around the room and more books lay haphazardly across the floor. The rug has changed and so have the bedspreads. The walls are faded and worn. Jinhyuk can only wonder what happened in his short absence. But he remembers harshly that his short absence has been a long time for Wooseok on Earth. He can only guess how much time has passed on this planet compared to his star. It was why he didn’t like Earth—time passed too quickly.

Suddenly, he hears the front door to Wooseok’s house unlock and he stiffens. He feels compelled to crane his neck to catch a glimpse of whoever is walking out the door. There is a lifting feeling in his body when he realizes it is Wooseok. It is Wooseok—older and taller—but it is clearly Wooseok. The little boy is no longer little and he has grown more than double the size of when Jinhyuk last saw him. The memory of Wooseok as a child is so fresh in his mind that the newer, older Wooseok is jarring. He doesn’t really know what to do. He almost feels like he doesn’t know who this is.

Wooseok walks outside without noticing him. He walks around his front yard with a large stretch of his arms and a yawn. Jinhyuk floats down from the branch and onto the ground without so much as a noise. He’s scrutinizing Wooseok as if he’s a different person—and he thinks that, perhaps he is.

“…Wooseok?” he speaks after a moment of hesitation.

Wooseok jumps and turns around with his eyes wide in panic. “W-Who are you?!”

Jinhyuk tilts his head with his eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t remember me?”

Wooseok squints at him and his eyes widen. “Wait… no! You can’t be!” He shakes his head as if he’s seeing things. “You’re not…  _ Jinhyuk _ ?”

The other’s face lights up and he grins brightly. “So you do remember me! Oh, I was worried for a moment!”

“I-I didn’t think you were going to come back!” Wooseok stammers. “I didn’t see you for so long I just assumed you weren’t returning!” He breaks out into an equally enthusiastic grin and exclaims, “But you did! You came back! I  _ knew _ you’d come back eventually!”

They exchange a short hug like long lost friends that can find nothing to do but smile at each other despite reuniting for the first time in years. “You’ve grown so much!” Jinhyuk says eagerly. “How old are you now?”

“I’m fifteen!” Wooseok replies back. “I’m about to become a sophomore in high school. School starts tomorrow.”

“It’s been ten years?” Jinhyuk’s eyes widen in awe. “It’s been so long… I didn’t realize. You’ve gotten so tall!”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten much taller!” Wooseok agrees. “I’ve grown quite a couple feet in ten years.”

“You’re like a whole new person,” Jinhyuk says, chuckling. “I’m surprised you have any inkling of when we had met.”

Wooseok shrugs. “To be honest, I don’t remember it all that well. I remember it because back then I used to draw little pictures of that night and I had written it down. Reading those makes me remember little snippets of what happened.”

“That’s amazing.” Jinhyuk shakes his head and grins wider. “I wish I hadn’t stayed away so long. We could’ve had more adventures together.”

“Yeah.” Wooseok nods. “It’s a shame, but at least you’re here now, right? How long can you stay this time?”

“I don’t know. Probably not long, honestly. I think I can only stay today.”

“Let’s spend it together then. There’s a big tree and a river just over the hill,” he says, pointing at the small grassy hill in front of his home. “I go there a lot to relax. We can the day catching up.”

Jinhyuk agrees and they walk over the hill and find a quiet, bubbling brook that cuts through the grass. It doesn’t take long for them to find things to talk about. They converse about things Jinhyuk missed when he had gone like Wooseok’s first day of school, his favorite birthday party, his eighth grade graduation; words speed by like nothing and it’s amazing how much Jinhyuk has missed in a short period of time. In an hour, it’s like there’s nothing left to talk about.

But now he knows Wooseok. He uses that hour to get close to the boy and smile at his words and laugh at his jokes. And it’s almost like he never left the little child that he had played cars with. Wooseok is so intriguing to him and there’s no reason for it. Something about this teenage boy compels him and he wants to see him. He doesn’t want to kiss him or hug him but he wants to watch him grow up. He wants to watch him interact with the world around him and learn from it. There’s something in Wooseok that evokes a caretaker inside of Jinhyuk. He wants to take care of him and make sure nothing can hurt him.

It’s a strange feeling. In the past he’s fallen in love with Earth humans, but he’s never felt anything quite like the feeling of protection and fondness he feels when he’s with Wooseok.

At the end of that day, Jinhyuk leaves—not because he wants to, but because he knows that if he wants to see Wooseok more often, he’ll have to take lots of naps on his star to rejuvenate. He makes Wooseok a deal to nap on his star for only an hour or so and then return to Earth. That way, they’ll be able to see each other more.

Even though it’s a good idea, it’s still bittersweet because the next time Jinhyuk comes to Earth, Wooseok is already nineteen.

Wooseok’s eyes have the same brightness to them as he turns around when he hears JInhyuk calling his name. The way he looks when he recognizes Jinhyuk is ethereal and he tells Jinhyuk that he has already graduated high school. He swears that Wooseok was just starting his sophomore year but now he’s so much older and grown up looking.

His hair is still the same style but now it’s bleached platinum blonde. Both of his ears are pierced and a black choker is snug around his neck. It’s a jarring change and for a couple moments, Jinhyuk isn’t sure how to react.

They’re sitting in a coffee shop, simply talking as they sip on hot drinks in the cold fall weather. This time when he went looking for Wooseok, he finds him in a completely different town where it doesn’t snow at all during the year but gets chilly instead. Wooseok recognized him immediately since the last time they saw each other wasn’t too long ago. It feels nice to be recognized. Catching up is easier this time around but it strikes him again how different Wooseok is. This Wooseok is a different person from the last one also. But somehow, he is still the same.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Wooseok asks softly, that familiar glimmer starting to sparkle in his eyes. “I’m sure you didn’t miss much on your home planet.”

Jinhyuk smiles back at him. “I live on a star, not a planet—there’s a difference,” he teases. “And I didn’t miss much there, but it looks like I missed a lot here. Like your graduation.”

Wooseok laughs as he plays with one of his earrings. “Yeah, you always seem to get me after I graduate. But it’s all right—I knew you’d come back.”

“Yeah? How are you doing?” Jinhyuk asks. “How is the university life treating you?”

“Good, good. The dorms are pretty fun. And noisy also. I joined a band!”

Jinhyuk’s eyes light up as Wooseok’s face breaks out into a grin. “Oh, you did? I didn’t realize you played instruments.”

“I picked up the bass during my sophomore year of high school,” he says.

“That’s cool—I play guitar.”

“You do? Stars have guitars also?” Wooseok says with with a playful raise of his eyebrows.

Jinhyuk just rolls his eyes. He doesn’t remember Wooseok being this sassy. “Well, fun fact—they do. And I happen to be pretty good also.”

“Do they have bands and concerts on your star?” Wooseok asks curiously. “Or do you play to pass the time?”

“It’s more to pass the time, honestly. There’s not too many people on my star. And for some reason, we’re all so busy flying around that we don’t have time for bands.”

Wooseok smiles softly as he imagines this foreign star. “Do they like visiting people here on Earth too?”

Jinhyuk chuckles because even if Wooseok had changed, he still did not lose his curiosity. “Some of them fly to other planets, but a lot of us fly to Earth. I guess we just… all have someone special to see.”

“That’s beautiful,” Wooseok whispers, “I’m you’re special someone.”

Jinhyuk says nothing because there’s nothing to say. The silence between them is comfortable and it amazes Jinhyuk that they are able to grow so close between all their limited times. His heart skips a beat because he knows that there’s a deadline for their time together. He knows there’s an expiration date and he knows how much it hurts from past experiences.

But he puts on a smile because if there’s anyone to smile for, it’s Wooseok. Wooseok, who, despites aging, keeps his brightness and curiosity. Wooseok, who, despite living with a different kind of time, still shares a different connection with Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk thinks that he’s positively blossoming in this world around him. There is a gracefulness in the way that Wooseok ages that Jinhyuk has never seen in any other human on Earth before.

“You should come see me play tonight,” Wooseok speaks eagerly. “I’d like you to watch before you leave since it’s going to be our last gig for a while. When are you leaving again?”

“I think I’m leaving tonight again,” Jinhyuk admits. “But I’ll take a shorter nap when I get to my star. So the gap between or visits will be shorter.”

“I’d really like that,” the other says in a light whisper. “A lot.”

“Me too,” Jinhyuk replies. “What time do you want to get to your performance?”

“Our set starts at seven, so I should get there around five for rehearsals and sound check.”

“What do you want to do until then?”

“Let’s just talk.”

“Just talk?”

“Yeah. I’ve known you since I was a little kid and I don’t even know your favorite color.”

To Wooseok’s delight, Jinhyuk laughs out loud and smile appears large and bright. Wooseok likes the way he laughs—it twinkles like chimes.

“Blue,” he says after a moment of calming himself. “My favorite color is blue.”

Wooseok grins at him, his eyes sparkling like the stars Jinhyuk is so familiar with. “Mine is purple.”

When it’s time to leave for Wooseok’s rehearsals, he takes Jinhyuk by the hand and pulls him out laughing. In their time drinking coffee, they now know everything there is to know about each other. A certain spark courses between the two of them—a different kind of spark that Jinhyuk has never experienced before.

There’s nothing left unknown from when they leave the coffee shop except for the number of cups they drank and the coffee stains all over the table.

The way Wooseok lights up charismatically on stage is magical to see. The way he concentrates on his guitar, the way his piercings glitter under the stage lights, the way he seeks out Jinhyuk’s eyes in the crowd just to smile at him—it’s  _ enchanting.  _ There’s a sparkle to his eyes that Jinhyuk loves seeing even from his spot in the crowd.

As the singer of the band’s voice fills the bar loudly, the only thing Jinhyuk can focus on is Wooseok. Wooseok and his blonde hair, Wooseok and his soft skin, Wooseok and his twinkling eyes.

Wooseok, nineteen years old and aging every second.

Their band’s set is the last one before the bar closes and it ends too soon. The lights turn on and the crowd starts filling out but Jinhyuk instead heads over to the stage to where Wooseok and his band are cleaning up their equipment.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok says brightly, hopping off the stage to greet him. “How did you like it? Did you enjoy it?”

Jinhyuk grins at him and nods. “Yeah, I did. You were amazing up there, Wooseok. I  _ loved _ it.”

The smile Wooseok gives him is positively brilliant. “I’m glad you liked it Jinhyuk, I really am.”

“You looked beautiful up there,” Jinhyuk adds, delighting in the flush of Wooseok’s cheeks.

Suddenly there’s a man who walks over and wraps an arm around Wooseok’s waist, kisses him on the cheek. Jinhyuk doesn’t feel anything but intrigue at this new face he sees. Wooseok smiles at the other.

“So,” he starts, “who’s this?”

“This is Jinhyuk, he’s a friend of mine,” Wooseok replies gently. “Jinhyuk, this is my boyfriend.”

Wooseok’s boyfriend reaches out and Jinhyuk smiles as he gives him a firm handshake. He recognizes him as the singer of the band. “Nice to meet you. You’re a great singer.”

He laughs. “I wouldn’t say I’m the best singer, but I’m good enough for these chumps. Babe, we’re going to go out for drinks. Do you want me to drop you off at the dorms?”

Wooseok shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll hang out with Jinhyuk. It’s his last night here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll walk back later—the dorms aren’t too far from here. Thanks, though.”

Wooseok’s boyfriend kisses his neck and pats the small of his back. “Okay then, I’ll see you in class on Monday. Nice to meet you, Jinhyuk.”

“You too.” Jinhyuk smiles at the guy as he runs to catch up with some of his other bandmates.

Wooseok smiles sheepishly as he rubs the nape of his neck. “Sorry about that,” he says.

“It’s no problem,” Jinhyuk chuckles. “Someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend at this age.”

Wooseok giggles as he gestures for Jinhyuk to sit with him up on the stage. There’s nothing there except for the instruments and the stereos. The band must be coming back to pick up their equipment later.

“Do you want some snacks?” Wooseok asks. He goes through his backpack and pulls out a box of soft cookies. “I have enough to share.”

“You’re not going to go out with your boyfriend?” Jinhyuk asks curiously. He takes a cookie anyways and bites into it.

Wooseok shakes his head. “No, I’m nineteen, I can’t drink. He’s twenty-two so it’s fine for him. But I want to spend the night with you. I won’t see you for a while after this.” He rests the tray of cookies on his lap and brushes his arm against Jinhyuk’s. “I want to remember you until then.”

“Me too,” Jinhyuk agrees, smiling softly. “Maybe I’ll be able to stay longer next time.”

“If you stay longer,” Wooseok says, “won’t you stay  _ away _ longer too?”

“That may be the case,” the other murmurs. “But I don’t think it will be a problem—you seem to remember me each time we meet.”

Wooseok grins and giggles. “How could I forget? It’s hard to forget a face like yours.”

There’s silence as they both eat cookies and just sit there, basking in each other’s presence. It seems like the both of them understand that they don’t get to see each other on a regular basis, so comfortable silences like these are to be held precious for them.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Wooseok whispers to him. His whispers echo in the empty bar and sound loud despite being only meant for Jinhyuk’s ears. “I can know someone my whole life but still have a deeper relationship with someone I’ve only shared glances with. I don’t know why I have such a… connection to you. I don’t get why it feels like you can understand me better than anyone I’ve known before.”

“It’s strange. We’re barely living on the same time line, but every time we meet we’re like magnets.” Jinhyuk laughs to himself and he can feel Wooseok turn his head to look at him. “And every time I meet you, you’ve matured into a different person.”

“Is that bad?” Wooseok’s voice is soft and sweet like honey.

Jinhyuk shakes his head. “No. It’s not. I think you get more beautiful every time.” He turns his head to gaze into Wooseok’s big brown eyes. “But your eyes stay the same. They always seem the same.”

Wooseok laughs lightly, almost like he doesn’t believe him at all. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Thank you, then.” Wooseok smiles at him. “For calling me beautiful and all.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jinhyuk replies quietly. “It’s one of the many reasons I come back.”

“You come back because I’m beautiful? How flattering,” Wooseok giggles. He sighs to himself and nudges Jinhyuk’s foot with his own. “You know… I wanted you to come back. A lot of the times, I was sitting at home, wishing you’d visit me again.”

“Why?” Jinhyuk asks, touching the back of Wooseok’s hand with a feather like touch. Wooseok doesn’t shy away and Jinhyuk doesn’t either. “I’m so easy to forget. I’m only around for a day at most. And then I’m gone for years. How are you able to miss me?”

“I don’t know,” Wooseok responds, his hand beginning to close around Jinhyuk’s. “Don’t laugh at me but… I sort of had a crush on you.”

Jinhyuk stills bursts out laughing at the mere thought of young Wooseok feeling such an intense form of affection for him. It’s such an innocent idea. But he stops his laughter with a halfhearted stifle when Wooseok elbows him in the ribs.

“I  _ told _ you not to laugh.” But Wooseok smiles lightly. “It’s embarrassing.”

Jinhyuk coughs back a chuckle and replies, “No, it’s cute. That’s really cute. How long did this crush last?”

Wooseok blushes as his fingers play with Jinhyuk’s hand. “I don’t know. It was weird because there were days when I was madly in love with the thought of you, and days where it didn’t really matter. I had never dreamed of marrying you or anything. It was more like… my whole life thus far, I wanted to see you again.”

“That’s adorable,” Jinhyuk reassures with a grin.

“But what about you?” Wooseok asks suddenly. “I wanted to ask you… did you like me?”

Jinhyuk’s smile disappears with the abrupt question and Wooseok is staring so intently at him that he’s not sure if he had heard correctly. “…What?”

“Did you like me? Is that why you kept coming back? Because you liked me… you know, like  _ that _ ?”

And at that moment Jinhyuk’s eyebrows furrow and his frown deepens. “No,” he says firmly. “I didn’t like you romantically at all. Don’t ever think of that again.”

“Then why’d you keep coming back?” Wooseok asks, an urgent curiosity in his voice. “Why did you even show up in the first place?”

Jinhyuk sighs softly as his features soften. “You were interesting,” he confesses. “And you were filled with this softness that you have even now. The world is a harsh place. It hardens people. But you’ve kept this soft sweetness that anyone can see once they look into your eyes. I guess… I wanted to protect it?” His words are sounding less and less like statements and more like questions as he continues. “I wanted to see how you would grow up. I wanted to see you bloom in this harsh world around you.”

Wooseok’s eyes are focused on their hands as he says softly, “So, you didn’t like me at all?”

“No.” Jinhyuk’s statement sounds final like there is no questioning it. “I wasn’t attracted to you at all.”

To his surprise, relief spreads across Wooseok’s face. “Good,” he breathes. “Once I had told my mom about you and she was convinced that there were strange men targeting me. She  _ really  _ didn’t let me out of the house then.”

“I’m sorry if I you ever thought that way about me,” Jinhyuk whispers. He feels red embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks. “I don’t want to be misunderstood.”

“So you’ve never had any romantic feelings towards me at all in the past?”

“No,” Jinhyuk reiterates. “Not at all.”

“Do you like me now?”

In surprise, Jinhyuk turns his head to meet Wooseok’s familiar, glittering eyes. “Do I like you now?” he repeats.

“Yeah.” Wooseok stares at him, his eyes searching Jinhyuk’s. “Now that I’m an adult, do you like me?”

“Do you,” Jinhyuk swallows, “want me to like you?”

Wooseok bites his bottom lip. “Maybe I do.” The way he holds Jinhyuk’s hand is almost desperate. The simple way he links his fingers through Jinhyuk’s sends electricity up his spine.

“Wooseok, you’re very beautiful,” Jinhyuk whispers. He’s subtly aware that Wooseok’s face is coming closer to his. “But even if I liked you, I couldn’t stay.”

“But do you like me?” Wooseok repeats. His eyes are beginning to flutter closed as he says, “After spending the day together, after talking and getting to know each other. Do you like me?”

Jinhyuk blushes and replies, “Perhaps. You’re more grown up now and admittedly, you’re much more attractive.”

Wooseok breaks out into a smile and bites his lower lip. On anyone else it looks shy, but Wooseok just looks confident. “So after today, you  _ do _ like me.” He leans in closer, their lips only centimeters apart. “I’m glad because after today, I really like you too.”

Jinhyuk’s eyes are about to flutter closed before he shoots them back open and grips Wooseok’s hand forcefully. “Wooseok,” he says. “You have a boyfriend.”

Wooseok pouts at him and Jinhyuk’s breath hitches in his throat. “I  _ know _ that,” Wooseok whispers. “But things won’t last between us for very long. Besides, you’re leaving tonight. I should give you a good-bye present.”

“Wooseok, you don’t need to do that.”

“No, but I  _ want  _ to.”

“Wooseok–”

Jinhyuk’s words are cut off as Wooseok’s soft lips come crashing gently onto his own. A million chills filled with electricity run down his spine as he instinctively pulls Wooseok closer by his shirt. Wooseok breathes a sigh through his nose as he curls his other hand into Jinhyuk’s hair. Their mouths move against each other in a rhythm that comes naturally. There’s no tongue, no biting—it’s just their lips. And somehow, it’s more electrifying than ever.

When Jinhyuk pulls away, Wooseok’s eyes are still closed and they both just sit there, breathing. Wooseok hand is still tightly gripped around Jinhyuk’s as he slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Jinhyuk.

“You promise to come back right?” Wooseok whispers. “Please come back after tonight.”

“I promise,” Jinhyuk replies under his breath. “I’ll come back—I swear.”

Wooseok reaches behind his neck and unchains his necklace. It’s a simple golden chain with a small silver moon pendant hanging on it. He places it into Jinhyuk’s hand and says, “You have to promise to return this to me. You will, won’t you?”

“I will,” Jinhyuk promises as he loops it around his own neck. “I’ll bring it back to you.”

Wooseok smiles as laughs to himself. “It’s crazy,” he says again. “I’ve fallen in love with someone in a day. And I won’t even know when he’ll be returning.”

“I don’t know either,” Jinhyuk says honestly. “But I will be back. I swear on your necklace.”

Wooseok places a final lingering kiss on his cheek and murmurs, “I trust that you will.”

Jinhyuk leaves early that night.

When Jinhyuk returns, it’s mid-July and there’s something different about the atmosphere. It’s busier and full of activity. He knows that this is a different area from where he last met Wooseok. There’s a certain gravity when it comes to Wooseok that pulls him. So somehow, he always knows where to go.

He brings himself to a tall building and floats towards the very top floors. He wishes there was a way to keep cool in the air on such a hot summer day like today. But his complaints leave his mind once he looks into a window and sees Wooseok. Older, but still Wooseok.

His hair is the same but a chocolatey shade of brown and he wears loose tank top and boxers. His hands are covered in purple and blue paint and there are splatters of color all over his clothes. To Jinhyuk, he’s breathtaking.

He taps on the window lightly and Wooseok turns around, startled. But his eyes are filled with joy and happiness when he realizes who it is. He runs over to the window to open it and grins brilliantly as Jinhyuk floats down inside. It’s barely three seconds before Wooseok hugs him tightly, laughing breathily as he tried to control his heartbeat.

“I knew you’d come back,” he whispers excitedly. 

Jinhyuk has fallen in love with humans on Earth before, but there’s nothing quite like the way he feels when he’s in Wooseok’s embrace for the first time.

Wooseok is twenty four. Now he looks about the same age as Jinhyuk. He works as an artist now and his apartment doubles as his studio. It’s all open space except for the kitchen and a single sofa. Tarps cover the floor everywhere and so does carelessly thrown paint. There’s a tiny bedroom to the side where Wooseok sleeps, but other than that, this is his entire apartment. Though plain, there is something charming about it.

“I missed you,” Wooseok tells him cheekily.

Jinhyuk sits down on a barstool at the kitchen counter, watching as Wooseok was cooking something. “Did you now? After all these years, you still remember me?”

“Of course. You still have my necklace, you know.” Wooseok giggles as he turns on his stove. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Jinhyuk agrees. “What have you done in the time I was gone?”

“I graduated university as an art teacher. After a while, I quit my job to just paint.”

“And it keeps you fed?” Jinhyuk asks, a warm concern laced in his voice. “You have enough money?”

Wooseok smiles at him over his shoulder. “Yeah—I sell as many paintings as I can. It’s a frugal lifestyle, but it’s something.”

“Are you happy?”

“…Yeah. I’m really happy like this. And especially now that you’re here.” There’s a short laugh that comes from Wooseok.

“I’m glad to be back,” Jinhyuk replies. “I took a ten minute nap on my star so I could get here quicker. I’m happy I did.”

Wooseok walks over to him and leans his head down to place a short kiss on Jinhyuk’s lips. “Me too.”

With a smile, Jinhyuk places his hands on Wooseok’s waist and pulls him closer. “So I guess you’re still into me. After all these years, you still like me.”

“Of course I do,” Wooseok laughs, holding Jinhyuk’s face in his hands, “You still have my necklace.” He presses another short kiss to his lips. “And I don’t have a boyfriend anymore. You’re all I need to focus on.”

“Good,” Jinhyuk replies as he leaves a kiss on Wooseok’s neck. “Because I think this is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen you.”

“You promised you’d stay longer this time,” Wooseok says. “You will, right?”

“Absolutely. I swore on your necklace, didn’t I?”

Wooseok giggles and pecks Jinhyuk’s nose before going back to the stove. “Thank you for coming, Jinhyuk. I mean it.”

Jinhyuk fingers the necklace around his neck as if it’s brand new. And it almost is because for him, he had received it maybe a half hour ago. But to Wooseok, the necklace has been gone for years. It still makes Jinhyuk’s heart skip a beat nervously when he thinks of their separate timelines. But he’s okay with it, because despite the time difference, they’ve still managed to fall in love.

“Do you want some eggs?” Wooseok asks him as he turns off his stove.

Jinhyuk raises a curious eyebrow. “Eggs for dinner? Isn’t that backwards.”

“Nothing’s wrong with a little mix up for fun.”

“No, it’s just that it’s kind of hot,” Jinhyuk chuckles. “I’m not sure if I prefer hot eggs on a hot summer night.” He stares at the eggs as Wooseok slides it in front of him. “But if you made it, I can give it a try.”

“I mean, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Wooseok slides onto the barstool next to him. “I just thought you might be hungry.” He kisses Jinhyuk’s cheek. “And I think it would be nice to cook for you.”

Jinhyuk rests his cheek in his hand as he stares at Wooseok. Wooseok doesn’t notice him as he cracks pepper over his eggs. His other hand reaches out to play with Wooseok’s hair and he delights in the short blush that flashes onto his cheeks.

“You know,” he starts, “I’m so surprised that you still like me. It’s been years.”

Wooseok nods. “It has been. And honestly, most of the time I think I’m over you but then when you come back it’s like… all these sparks explode again.”

Jinhyuk chuckles to himself as Wooseok eats. It’s cute, he thinks. They can be away for long periods of time but when they meet again it’s like Jinhyuk never left. There was this ability that they could pick up exactly where they left off the last time they saw each other. It was never awkward or uncomfortable. Instead it was pleasant.

Jinhyuk’s hand rests on Wooseok’s thigh as they whisper random things to each other, random facts just to have a conversation. It’s quiet and calm but there’s still electricity in the air.

“What have you done since I was last here?” Jinhyuk whispers.

Wooseok pauses, staring at him. “I told you, didn’t I? I graduated–”

“No, I mean what have  _ you _ done? For yourself.” The smile on Jinhyuk’s face is coy and curious and Wooseok wonders where that side of Jinhyuk has been. He likes this side. They’re holding hands and Jinhyuk’s lightly thumbing the back of Wooseok’s palm with feathery touches.

“Well… I took a trip to Europe a couple summers ago. I went to Rome and visited the places from where they shot  _ Roman Holiday _ .”

Jinhyuk nods for him to continue. “And?”

“Once I sat on a cliff for a whole day just painting.” Wooseok laughs at himself. “It’s supposed to sound relaxing but it was the most stressful project I had ever done. The clouds kept moving and changing the lighting!”

Jinhyuk lifts Wooseok’s hands up to his lips and kisses his knuckles lightly. “Sound like wonderful ways to pass time. You’ve matured a lot too.”

“Have I?” Wooseok giggles as he watches Jinhyuk kiss his fingers. “Maybe I’m still that immature bass player that went and kissed you all those years ago.”

Jinhyuk chuckles and reaches over to kiss Wooseok’s cheek. “No, I’m sure you’ve matured past that, Wooseok. I know you have.”

“How are you so sure?” Wooseok asks teasingly.

“Because I can see it all in your eyes. You’re aging, Wooseok.”

The way Wooseok sighs is melancholy and wistful as he brings up his hand to rest on Jinhyuk’s cheek. He strokes Jinhyuk’s cheek gently with his thumb, like he’s afraid Jinhyuk isn’t real. “Let’s not bring up my age,” he whispers. “We don’t need to. All we need right now is to focus on each other because we don’t know when a chance like this will come again.”

Jinhyuk turns his head and kisses Wooseok’s hand. “Understood,” he replies. “We’re just going to have all the time to ourselves. No distractions, no obstacles—just you and me in this apartment for as long as we want.”

“I like the sound of that.” Wooseok grins.

“Me too.”

The rest of their evening is spent talking about nothing at all and pressing kisses to each other’s skin. They don’t need anything but each other in these moments and it’s like they have been closed off into their own little world.

But that’s all they can really ask for—their own private world of magic and love in the midst of a busy city. And for the first time ever, that night, they sleep in each other’s arms.

Wooseok wakes up with his head in Jinhyuk’s neck and their legs tangled together. It’s a wonderful feeling to get lost in and Wooseok is just happy that Jinhyuk stayed the night. He doesn’t remember a time where Jinhyuk had stayed for more than a day.

He feels Jinhyuk shift underneath him and Wooseok smiles as he presses a kiss to his neck. “Morning,” he murmurs.

“I guess it's morning,” Jinhyuk whispers, opening his eyes. “That barely felt like a nap. Why is time so fast here?”

Wooseok yawns. “I don’t know. Life here is just faster, I guess. Did you get any rest?”

“No,” Jinhyuk admits. “But that’s okay. I don’t need rest when I’m with you.” He presses a kiss to the crown of Wooseok’s head and smiles.

“Can’t say you’ll need it since all I do nowadays is paint and eat.”

“Sounds like a great plan for the day if you ask me.” Jinhyuk grins as he sits up and stretches his arms over his head.

Wooseok grins up at him and says, “You want to watch me paint today? You can help me splatter some paint around.”

They get out of bed together and Jinhyuk replies, “It sounds like fun.”

After getting ready together and eating a granola bar for breakfast, Jinhyuk follows Wooseok out into the spacious spot of his apartment. Wooseok wears a gigantic paint splattered tee-shirt that’s tied in the back and lays down multiple tarps and brings out an easel. He places a big white canvas on it and looks at it proudly.

“Is that it?” Jinhyuk asks. He’s perched on Wooseok’s couch, watching with curious eyes.

Wooseok shakes his head and laughs. “Of course not. I’m just getting set up.”

“What do you plan on painting?” questions Jinhyuk.

“Don’t know.” Wooseok shrugs. “Whatever comes to mind I guess? Any suggestions?”

“I don’t know either,” Jinhyuk laughs. “I’m not much of an artist.”

Wooseok giggles as he brings out his messy pots of paint and assortment of brushes. Dipping a giant brush into a shade of blue, he starts stroking the canvas with it.

Jinhyuk thinks the way Wooseok paints is beautiful. There is a learned grace in his movements as he pulls the brush back and forth across the canvas. The careless way he lets paint splatter onto his hands and shirt is endearing.

While he paints, Jinhyuk glances around Wooseok’s apartment and looks at all the paintings and canvases that are piled on his walls. There are various paintings of animals, landscapes and big splashes of paint. They’re all different but there is something coherent about all the paintings that is so distinctly  _ Wooseok _ . The uncoordinated strokes, the contrast of colors, the liveliness—it’s so Wooseok and Jinhyuk thinks that there is no other way Wooseok could have encompassed his spirit better than in these paintings.

“Like what you see?”

Jinhyuk looks up and sees Wooseok staring at him with a sparkle in his eyes. There’s splotches of paint all the way up to his forearms but he doesn’t seem to look like he cares at all.

“Yeah,” Jinhyuk replies, standing up from the plush sofa. Walking over to Wooseok, Jinhyuk wraps his arms around his waist. “Your artwork is beautiful.”

“I’m not the best around,” Wooseok says, smiling as he basks in the warmth of Jinhyuk’s arms. He reaches up to paint some streaks onto his canvas, ignoring Jinhyuk’s chin on his shoulder. “People are starting to take notice of my art though. I’m going to be featured in an art exhibit next week. That’s why I’m working to make as many new paintings as I can to add to the exhibit.”

“That sounds exciting,” Jinhyuk hums, pressing a kiss into his neck. “Am I invited?”

Wooseok giggles. “Of course you are. Will you be able to make it?”

“We’ll see,” he murmurs. “It depends on how long I’ll be able to stay. I know I promised to stay long, but I don’t know if I can stay  _ that _ long.”

“I’ll understand if you can’t make it,” Wooseok responds. He brings up his free hand and smudges some colors together with his fingers. “I can’t make you promise me that.”

“I’ll try to stay long enough for your art exhibit,” Jinhyuk says. “I really want to see it.”

Wooseok seems lost in thought as his hand that is painting starts slowing. “Jinhyuk,” he starts. “If you stay for a week here on Earth… how long will you be gone for after that?”

Jinhyuk is silent as he tightens his arms around Wooseok’s waist. He hums into Wooseok’s neck, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent and acrylic paint through his nose. It’s not a pleasant combination, but it’s Wooseok. “I don’t know,” he whispers. “I’ve never stayed for longer than a couple days on Earth before.”

“Why?” Wooseok asks. “Don’t you like Earth?”

“I do, it’s beautiful here. I’ve just always been scared.”

Wooseok smiles to himself. “Why are you scared? Is there anything to be scared of on Earth?”

“People like you,” Jinhyuk mumbles into his neck.

Wooseok’s hand stops on his canvas as he turns around, concern written on his face. “People like me?”

“People like you,” Jinhyuk repeats, taking Wooseok’s hands into his own. “People that make me fall in love and keep me coming back. People who I know won’t last forever but I keep seeing them anyways. People who I’m going to want to regret later but won’t be able to.”

“So people like me?” Wooseok asks, soft amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Jinhyuk nods. “Yeah. People a lot like you. People with beautiful eyes and even more beautiful smiles. People with kind hearts and soft hands.”

“I’m not like that.” Wooseok blushes.

Jinhyuk laughs and kisses him. “Yes you are. You’re young and beautiful and everything I love when I come down to Earth. You make me feel like I’m floating even when I’m not.”

“But you’re still afraid? Afraid of losing me?”

“I’m not afraid of losing you—I’m afraid of loving you so much I won’t be able to handle losing you,” Jinhyuk says, the confession soft and painful. “There are reasons I don’t spend much time on Earth. It’s so that I can’t get attached to anyone.”

“So why me?” Wooseok asks. “Why was it me you got attached to?”

“I don’t know,” Jinhyuk says honestly. He pulls in Wooseok for a hug, ignoring the wet paint getting on his shirt. “I wanted to watch you grow up. I wanted to watch you mature and blossom into something beautiful. You’ve had that special sparkle in your eyes ever since you were a kid and I knew you were going to grow into something special. I just don’t think I ever expected to fall in love with you.” He bites back a sigh. “All I wanted to do was protect you so that the sparkles in your eyes would never fade away.”

“They never did,” Wooseok tells him, stroking his hair. “So you don’t need to worry. Just enjoy the time you have with me now.”

Jinhyuk nods. “I know. I should.”

Wooseok bites his lip mischievously as he leads Jinhyuk closer to the canvas. “Let me show you something I do whenever I get scared or nervous.”

“Wooseok, you don’t need to–”

“Just trust me.” Wooseok grins and takes hold of Jinhyuk’s hand. Ever so gently he dips Jinhyuk’s finger into a pot of purple paint and leads them to the canvas. He makes a few strokes, using Jinhyuk’s fingers like a brush. “Put all your fears and worries on the canvas,” he says. “Make it something beautiful.”

Wooseok lets go of Jinhyuk’s hand, leaving him to paint the canvas himself. “Finger painting?” Jinhyuk asks.

“Yup.” Wooseok smiles widely. “It’s a surefire way to relax.” He dips his own hand in a pot of pale green paint and starts running his fingers over the canvas as well.

“Won’t I ruin your painting?”

“Of course not—we’re just making it better. No need to worry about where the paint goes. Just make sure it gets on the canvas.”

Jinhyuk laughs. “You don’t worry about the color schemes or anything?”

“Nope—I have other paintings dedicated to color theory. This piece will be whatever I want it to be.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t really know how to paint but soon his hands are covered in paint as the strokes come naturally.

Wooseok’s soap smells like flowers and his shampoo smells fruity. It’s one of the many smells that Jinhyuk gets accustomed to very quickly. The afternoons are hot and Wooseok’s lack of air conditioning make all the smells in his house stronger. Like today, it’s probably one of the hottest days of the year. The two of them are too hot and too lazy to do anything productive but Jinhyuk notices the almost overpowering smell of Wooseok’s soap and shampoo.

Wooseok is laying on his chest and the only thing he can smell is the scent of jasmine and peaches. The day is too hot to paint or to get up but at least it smells nice. The couch is actually too small for the both of them but they don’t want to get up from it.

“I want to take an ice bath,” Wooseok murmurs. He shifts his limbs around with a grunt. “Why does it have to be so hot today?”

Jinhyuk yawns. “I don’t really feel the heat. But hot days feel just slightly slower than normal Earth days.”

“You lucky butt. I just want to nap until night time because at least then the sun won’t be out.” Wooseok sighs. “I might melt.”

“I might pass out,” Jinhyuk whispers, closing his eyes. “It feels like I haven’t slept in days.”

“You probably haven’t,” Wooseok agrees. “How much sleep do you get on Earth when I sleep for seven hours? Do you get the same amount of rest?”

“Not even close,” Jinhyuk replies, another yawn emerging. “It feels like I’m blinking. Time on Earth is so fast, it’s ridiculous.”

Wooseok presses a kiss into his neck. “I’m sorry for keeping you here.”

“Don’t worry about,” Jinhyuk smiles. “I’m glad to be here. I’ll just leave before I pass out.”

“What happens when you pass out?” Wooseok asks.

Jinhyuk chuckles. “I’ll pass out for  _ years _ . I’ll hibernate for decades here on Earth. That’s why I need to get back to my star—at least it will be seven hours of sleep for me there.”

“When do you think you’ll head back to your star?”

“Maybe in a few days. I want to stay as long as I can with you here first.”

Wooseok turns over so that he’s straddling Jinhyuk’s waist and bends down to kiss him. “Thank you for staying with me. I can’t begin to thank you enough.”

“You don’t need to.” Jinhyuk pulls him down for another kiss, threading his fingers through Wooseok’s soft, fruit-scented hair. The way their lips move together in yearning comes from a few days of practice and they know just how to kiss each other now. They know where to bite each other and lick and every time they kiss, sparks start building up inside their stomachs.

When Wooseok moves away his breath is heavy and his eyes are glazed over. He lets out a giggle and tightens his hands in the shirt Jinhyuk is wearing. With a breathy laugh he bends down and leaves a wet kiss on Jinhyuk’s jaw.

“Want to find something to do before night falls?”

Jinhyuk strokes the back of his neck warmly, his eyes covered in a film of desire. “Yeah.”

Wooseok doesn’t remember much other than the intense feelings of ecstasy, hot kisses and Jinhyuk taking him further and further every time he asked.

“Do you want ice cream?” Wooseok mumbles on Jinhyuk’s chest.

Jinhyuk nods, his eyelids drooping low. “Ice cream would be nice.”

The other gets up from the bed, not bothering to put a shirt on in the humidity. He lazes to his freezer where he basks in the short blast of cold air that hits him before grabs a tub of ice cream. After spooning generous amounts into a bowl and grabbing two spoons, Wooseok brings it back to his room and sits down next to Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk looks tired—more tired than usual. His under-eyes are baggy and his eyes keep on blinking slowly like he’s about to fall asleep. But despite his lethargic demeanor, he takes the spoon Wooseok hands to him and starts eating. His eyes brighten a little bit, and that itself is enough reassurance for Wooseok in the moment.

“You look exhausted,” Wooseok says, his voice nervous as he gnaws at his lip. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jinhyuk shakes his head and blinks fiercely, attempting to clear the drowsiness from his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just getting more tired is all; don’t worry too much about me.”

Wooseok frowns and runs his fingers through Jinhyuk’s bed hair. “No, you look too sleepy. I feel like you’re going to knock out in my apartment and I won’t be able to wake you for the rest of my life.”

“I wouldn’t sleep for that long,” Jinhyuk says with a light chuckle. “I would wake up eventually.”

“Yeah?” Wooseok asks, snickering. “When?”

“I don’t know, maybe eighty years later.” Jinhyuk lets out a laugh as he spoons some more ice cream into his mouth. “It’s hard to say.” But it’s while he laughs that Wooseok’s smile slowly disappears.

Wooseok seems lost in thought as his spoon hangs from his mouth. He stares at Jinhyuk, looking at his tired, tired face and taking in his clearly drooping eyelids. Jinhyuk has stayed with him for many days already—almost a week—and he looks exhausted. According to Jinhyuk, he had only taken naps since he had met Wooseok when he was a child. He must be sleepy and tired beyond Wooseok’s knowing.

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave soon?” Wooseok asks, his voice quiet.

Jinhyuk shakes his head. “No, I said I’d try to make it to your art exhibit.

“You really do need to,” Wooseok tries to say. “I’m not requiring that of you, Jinhyuk.”

“I  _ want _ to stay,” the other rebuttals. “Especially since after I go back to my star, I won’t know how long it will be until I see you again. This might be my… last chance. To see you like this.”

“To see me like what?” Wooseok prompts, smiling softly.

“To see you looking so young and beautiful. You’re  _ brilliant _ , Wooseok—you don’t even notice.” Jinhyuk eyes and words are alike in earnestness as he holds onto Wooseok’s hand tightly. “You sparkle like diamonds — like fresh snow.”

Wooseok’s smile looks so endeared as he gazes at Jinhyuk fondly. “Jinhyuk,” he begins, “that’s because of you. You’re my sun,  _ you  _ make me shine like diamonds.”

Jinhyuk scoffs, much to Wooseok’s amusement, and states, “Me? How could I ever? How could I ever be the light for someone like you? I’m hardly around enough.”

“You don’t see the rest of my life, you don’t know how much you being here just changes me.” Wooseok’s smile is full of affection as he reaches up to stroke Jinhyuk’s cheek. “Nothing lights up my world the way you do.”

The way Jinhyuk holds Wooseok’s waist feels nearly desperate as he says, “Then that’s why I want to stay. The way you live life is beautiful like you and I don’t think I could ever ask for something more in a single person. It is impossible how much I love you already and I feel like I’m going to lose you after leaving you here. I’m not willing to miss any of these moments with you. I know you’re worried about my sleep but for me, it’s the least of my worries.”

Wooseok shifts over and sits on Jinhyuk’s lap. He reaches over and tangles his fingers into Jinhyuk’s black hair and kisses his nose. “Jinhyuk, I don’t want you sleep deprived.”

Wrapping his arms around Wooseok’s waist and pulling him close, Jinhyuk rests his forehead on Wooseok’s, leaving light kisses anywhere his lips touched. “Don’t worry about my sleep, baby.” His hands travel gently over Wooseok’s back and shoulders, feathery touches ghosting over his skin. “Let me just stay with you.”

Wooseok kisses him deeply on his lips and bites it gently. Pulling away with a small lick, he shakes his head. “Jinhyuk, you can barely keep your eyes open here. I want you to rest without worrying about me.”

“But Wooseok, what if–”

“You’re going to keep my necklace.”

Jinhyuk looks at him, confused; but Wooseok is only smiling at him kindly. “Wooseok…”

“You’re going to keep my necklace because we  _ are  _ going to see each other again. We’re absolutely going to see each other again and you’ll give me back my necklace then.” Wooseok says it so surely and confidently that Jinhyuk almost believes him.

“But it won’t be like this again,” Jinhyuk tries to say. His eyes are full of longing as he holds Wooseok desperately. “I won’t be able to hold you and kiss you and love you like this. I feel like I’m going to lose you.”

Wooseok presses a kiss to Jinhyuk’s cheek and traces his jawline with his nose. “Jinhyuk, you love me don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he whispers.

Wooseok laughs softly and whispers into his ear, “Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me then?”

“Of course I’ll still love you,” Jinhyuk promises, his voice barely louder than his own breath. “I may not love you like I do now—but I’ll love you.”

“I know you will. So it’s okay if you leave now. You’ll leave me with the memories you’ve given me these past few days.” Wooseok kisses the edge of his jaw tenderly, relishing in the way Jinhyuk sighs and tightens his fingers on his back. “I want you to leave, Jinhyuk. You need your rest. When was the last time you slept more than five hours?”

Jinhyuk stays silent and Wooseok kisses his forehead. “I haven’t gotten a solid sleep for a while,” he admits with reluctance.

“That’s why I want you to go back to your star and sleep. I know you’ll come back so I won’t worry.” Wooseok smiles earnestly at him and Jinhyuk can’t find it in his heart to deny the claim.

“I don’t want to leave yet still,” Jinhyuk mumbles as he buries his face into Wooseok’s neck. “I will stay for one more night, at the very least.”

“That’s fine by me.”

They wake up late the next morning, their eyes only opening when the unforgiving streaks of summer sunshine filter hazily through the window. Jinhyuk rolls over with a groan and shields his eyes from the light. He is sleeping on Wooseok’s chest and doesn’t want to wake him. But Wooseok slowly blinks his eyes open, squinting at Jinhyuk in the morning haze.

“Morning,” he says under his breath. “I was going to ask if you slept well, but I know you didn’t.”

Jinhyuk smiles lightly and kisses his nose. “I didn’t sleep well, but sleeping next to you felt just as nice.” Jinhyuk yawns largely and scrubs at his eye. Wooseok giggles at him but immediately recognizes that Jinhyuk is too tired. If he doesn’t leave now, he won’t have enough energy to even get back to his star.

Sitting up, Wooseok smiles at him and murmurs, “You should go now."

Jinhyuk whine stubbornly and grabs onto Wooseok, pulling him back to the bed. “Don’t make me go, baby.” But he yawns once again and Wooseok pushes him off despite laughing.

“I don’t want you exhausted here on Earth. You need to go, Jinhyuk—or you’ll be too tired to even leave.”

Jinhyuk sits up and pouts. “How am I supposed to stall when you’re so nice to me?” he asks as he clutches Wooseok’s fingers.

But Wooseok only laughs softly, the noise like little twinkling chimes in Jinhyuk’s ears. After some coaxing, he finally gets out of bed, wistful sighs coming from his lips. It doesn’t take him long to freshen up and it takes even less time to get him something to eat. As much as Jinhyuk hates to admit it, Wooseok is right—he’s beyond fatigued. He’s never gotten so exhausted on Earth before. But maybe that’s also because he’s never had a reason to return before aside from his own curiosity.

After a few more longing kisses and some whispers of goodbyes, Jinhyuk is perched on the ledge of Wooseok’s open window. Wooseok is tiptoeing up to kiss him one last time, his head bent back as Jinhyuk leans over to kiss him. Wooseok is holding his face in his hands warmly, breathing heavily when he lets go.

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispers.

Jinhyuk breathes, “Me too. I’m going to miss you, your pretty face, your electric soul—everything.”

“Get back to your star safely for me, okay?” Wooseok looks up at him with those big, brown sparkling eyes. “And don’t forget to bring me back my necklace.”

“I won’t,” Jinhyuk promises under his breath. “I’ll come back for you, okay?”

Wooseok tiptoes again and barely brushes his lips against Jinhyuk’s, whispering, “Okay. I know you’ll come back.”

Jinhyuk smiles at him and holds Wooseok’s hands against his face for just a moment longer before breathing out deeply and pressing one last kiss against Wooseok’s forehead. “Be safe. I’ll go now.”

Wooseok pulls his hands away and wraps them around his body despite the warm humidity in the summer air. “Bye,” he whispers.

Wooseok stays at his window for ten more minutes after he watches Jinhyuk take off into the sky.

Walking down an exhibit dedicated to his own artwork feels a little surreal. To have other people be here, looking and complimenting his work makes it feel even better. The framed pieces full of color hang from walls precariously and Wooseok sometimes wonders how so much paint doesn’t weigh the painting down.

He keeps walking, admiring the paintings he has done. The strokes of paints and splatters of color feel calming to his mind. But when he gets to the end of his exhibit his latest piece of artwork is there—one he had only finished the day before. It’s the painting that Jinhyuk had left his mark on. The painting where he had left his streaks of purple. After Jinhyuk had gone, he had finished the canvas, turning all the colored streaks into intentional lines and turning it into a large close up of Jinhyuk and his smile. He had spent so long on it so that he could remember his flying boy—so that he’ll never forget.

Wooseok grins at the painting, smiling nostalgically at the thought of his time spent with Jinhyuk. He reaches for the empty spot on his collarbone, wondering when he will see his necklace again. He wonders if he made Jinhyuk stay too long. He wonders if his selfish want for Jinhyuk to stay with him for more than a day has doomed them for good. 

Deep down, he knows  _ very _ well that there is a high probability that Jinhyuk won’t return in time; there’s a high chance that he won’t get his necklace back.

Maybe he should have been  _ more _ selfish, he thinks. Maybe he should have kept Jinhyuk for longer if he knew he wouldn’t be able to see him afterwards. He wants to hold his hand again, lie in bed next to him again, and kiss him again. It’s too late to realize that he wants Jinhyuk  _ back _ .

A piece of his heart breaks— _ shatters _ —inside of him and all the shards pierce his whole being. He doesn’t know if that piece will ever get put back together, not when all the shards hurt so badly. He can feel them coming up to choke him in his throat and behind his eyes, prickling them. He can’t stop the tears that come out, but he wipes them away as quickly as they appear. Crying in front of his painting in the middle of his exhibit isn't a good look, he tells himself. 

He wants to regret it so that he won’t miss Jinhyuk as much. But he knows he’ll never regret it—he’ll never regret Jinhyuk. He’s loved him too much to regret him an ounce. And he wonders if there will ever be a time when he stops loving Jinhyuk. He’s not sure there will be.

With one last sniffle and glance at his painting, he turns away. Maybe Jinhyuk won’t come back, but he will keep hoping.

When Jinhyuk goes back to Earth, it feels different; different in a way that unsettles his stomach. He has the fleeting worry and knowledge that he won’t be able to spend much time with Wooseok this time around. It’s been too long and he  _ knows  _ it has been too long.

Even if he can’t spend more than a day with Wooseok, he’s determined to return his necklace. He made the promise to come back and see him—he has to keep it. But when he finds Wooseok, he feels more than heartbroken at the sight of him.

Jinhyuk doesn’t know how long it’s been. But he finds Wooseok in a hospital bed, thin, papery skin draped over frail bones. His hair is white like the way it was when he was nineteen, but Jinhyuk knows he didn't choose it this time. There are deep wrinkles that cover his face and blue-green veins that snake their way up and down his arms. There are tubes and wires going up and down his body and the sound of his breathing echoes in the white room. The tubes in his nose shake every now and then from his breaths and an IV in his arm is attached to a bag of fluids next to his bed.

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk breathes out.

Wooseok doesn’t hear him, his eyes closed in rest. He looks so tired in his bed, the incessant beeping in the room a grim reminder about how slow he was deteriorating. Jinhyuk walks over to his bedside and sits down on the foldable chair next to it. He can feel the unswallowable lump in his throat appear as he traces the bones showing in Wooseok’s hand with light touches of his fingertips. Wooseok is almost unrecognizable and for a moment, Jinhyuk almost doubts that this is the man he had spent days loving. It seems like such a short time ago that this image of Wooseok is too shocking for him.

He holds Wooseok’s hand and squeezes it gently. He’s not sure how long he sits there, but soon Wooseok is opening his eyes with a groan. Jinhyuk almost stands up but stays put to make sure that he doesn’t surprise Wooseok too much.

“Wooseok,” he whispers, leaning over the hospital bed’s railing.

Wooseok’s eyes open and slowly widen as he takes in the sight of Jinhyuk before him. His eyes well up with tears and his hand starts shaking as he reaches up to touch Jinhyuk’s face. His touch is cold and dry against Jinhyuk’s cheeks.

“Jinhyuk…? Jinhyuk, you’re back?” he breathes out unsteadily. The way he touches Jinhyuk’s face is careful like he’s not sure if he’s real. “Is it really you?”

Jinhyuk nods and holds his cold hand warmly. “It’s me, Wooseok. I’ve come back.”

The way the dry sobs come up from Wooseok’s throat makes Jinhyuk feel terrible that he couldn’t have come back earlier to see him before he became like this.

Jinhyuk leans down to rest his forehead on Wooseok’s weary one. “I’m so sorry,” he mutters. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come back earlier.

Wrapping his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck, Wooseok chokes on his tears. “I knew you’d come back. I  _ knew _ you would. I always knew you would come back.”

“I’m back now,” Jinhyuk tries to say reassuringly. He rubs the protruding knuckles on Wooseok’s hands affectionately. “Wooseok, I couldn’t make it back earlier—I’m so sorry — ”

“No, no—don’t be sorry,” Wooseok interrupts softly, his voice hoarse. “I’m just glad you’re here. You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed you over the years.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jinhyuk hushes. “I’m here now. I’m here to hold your hands now. You’ll be okay.”

Wooseok only nods, gripping tightly onto Jinhyuk’s hands as he sits back down. “I’ll be okay as long as you’re here. Stay with me, okay? Please don’t leave too soon.”

Wooseok coughs into his hand and Jinhyuk immediately looks around for something to soothe him. He finds a steaming teapot on his side table and pours him a glass of hot tea. The tea smells the way Wooseok did when he was twenty four. He brings it to Wooseok’s lips and lifts up his head to help him drink from it.

“Thank you,” Wooseok tells him after his voice recovers.

Jinhyuk nods and sets the steaming cup down. “Don’t mention it,” he mumbles. He knows that he probably can’t spend more than this single day with him, he wants to make the most of what he can right now. So he says, “Wooseok. Tell me how you’ve been.”

Wooseok smiles at him and begins talking. He tells Jinhyuk what has happened to him in the years after Jinhyuk had stayed with him. He was never very successful with his art, but he was able to feature in some more exhibits and keep himself supported. He never got married but he adopted a puppy to keep him company. He has a couple other boyfriends, but none of his relationships last.

“None of them were you,” Wooseok tells him when he asks why. Wooseok smiles at him weakly, his eyelids drooping low over his eyes.

“Wooseok, I think you should sleep,” Jinhyuk says after a moment. “You look sleepy.”

The other shakes his head. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“Why not? If I slept then you should too.”

“If I sleep I won’t remember you when I wake up.”

Jinhyuk’s heart breaks in that moment as he realizes that Wooseok’s body isn’t the only thing fading, but his memories as well. Memories that Wooseok holds so precious are slowly slipping from his mind. The idea that he won’t remember this moment between them after he wakes seems so surreal and miserable that he doesn’t even know what to say.

But Wooseok’s eyes look like fatigued orbs that rest in the sleepy little hammocks under his eyes so he coerces Wooseok to sleep. Jinhyuk doesn’t want Wooseok staying awake when he’s so weak so he tells him to sleep. Wooseok tries to put up a fight but he doesn’t win as he slowly nods into dreamland. Once his eyes are closed, Jinhyuk rubs his hand and tries not to think about the fact that his visit has already been forgotten once Wooseok closed his eyes.

Removing his hand from Wooseok’s, he stands up and gets ready to leave. He doesn’t want to be there when Wooseok wakes up again. It hurts his heart and he can’t find any reasons to stay. 

No — he knows he has a million reasons to stay. He knows that his entire being wants to stay by Wooseok’s side and do what he did for him —love him until he has to rest; until all that is left of Wooseok is the traces of his aching soul. But he knows that’s selfish of him when he knows that every time that Wooseok will wake up and see him, he will probably cry again as he recognizes him, thinking over and over that Jinhyuk had finally returned. And maybe it’s selfish of him to think that way— he hates himself for thinking that way but he knows that he can’t help Wooseok so long as he’s here. It only feels like he’s hurting him.

With a sad sigh, Jinhyuk unhooks the necklace from his neck. Bending over, he loops it around Wooseok’s and lays the silver moon pendant right in the dip of his hollow collarbone. He leaves a soft kiss on his forehead and hopes that, perhaps, while he won’t remember Jinhyuk’s visit, the necklace will serve as a reminder that Jinhyuk had come back. And maybe, he will be more at peace knowing that Jinhyuk had returned to him at some point.

The next time Jinhyuk visits Earth, Wooseok is gone.

Jinhyuk doesn’t go back to Earth much more. He stays on his star instead, curled up in his room, ignoring everything outside of it. He shouldn’t be this upset over a human but this is what he gets for falling in love with one in the first place. Half of him wishes that he had let himself stay on Earth longer but he knows that that kind of selfish venture would have been pointless. He would have ended up losing Wooseok either way.

There are reasons why Jinhyuk hates getting attached to humans on Earth and all of those reasons were all of the things that defined Wooseok. He doesn’t want to stay upset over it but he can’t help it—not when the first person he’s ever loved so much has disappeared. He wonders if he’ll ever get over his beauty that was Wooseok and he decides no—he probably won’t get over him.

It’s surreal to think that in the time he’s loved Wooseok, it’s only really been a couple of days on his star. As he lays in his bed, he wonders how long it has been on Earth; how many years has it been since Wooseok had left it?

He doesn’t know. He’s not sure if he genuinely cares. But thoughts of Wooseok are his only thoughts as he lazes around, not wanting to go anywhere. He ponders for hours upon hours on what if he were a human on Earth. Would he have fallen in love with Wooseok the same way? Would they have married each other? Perhaps they would not even last—only dating for a few years before going their separate ways.

Jinhyuk wishes that he could forget—he wishes that he doesn’t have to feel the gut-wrenching pain that stung his insides whenever he thinks about Wooseok. He wishes so badly that the pain would just go away and leave him alone with the valuable memories of happiness he had with Wooseok—those precious, fleeting memories of his beautiful, beautiful boy. His beautiful boy, so young, so full of life, so full of electricity. But Jinhyuk only hurts more because he misses him so much.

It takes some time before Jinhyuk decides that it’s okay for him to hurt. The pain is brutal, but the sweet scented memories that haze his mind serve as his personal anesthetic. So long as he keeps his fingers curled around those treasures of memories, the pain will be bearable.

He doesn’t keep track of time and he doesn’t know how long he stays in his room for but the next time he leaves it is when someone knocks on his door and tells him that someone new is appearing on the star. It’s tradition for everyone on their star to come see the appearance of a new person so Jinhyuk must go.

People on the star are gathered around a shining of light that is warping into a new person to join them. The people around him are murmuring, some floating in the air as they try to catch a glimpse of the new addition to their star’s community. 

The person that forms is a young male—maybe around Jinhyuk's perceivable age. He looks young and bright—radiant. Jinhyuk tilts his head as he watches and when the light dies, Jinhyuk’s breath hitches in his throat. It only takes him two seconds to recognize those sparkling, brown eyes and that necklace.

He runs to him, ignoring the tears running down his cheeks and the people giving him stares, and he jumps into Wooseok’s arms. Wooseok can remember him too, discerning from the way he grips at Jinhyuk’s shirt and whispers his name in shock. Momentarily, he thinks that it only makes sense that Wooseok has been returned to him in his most beautiful version, the only thing missing being the paint on his arms. But he's there in front of him, in his arms, as young and beautiful as ever, and Jinhyuk is so happy that he can’t bear to pull his face away from where he buries it in Wooseok’s chest.

“I knew you’d come back,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> dont yall love how i have a stats test in 4 hrs lmao  
but!!! just so we're on the same page, u can consider that jinhyuk is an angel and that wooseok becomes one too ; v ;  
and also that jinhyuk really doesnt catch feels until wooseok is an adult u feel
> 
> anyways!!! happy birthday to my love and soulmate!!! iri!!!! ♡♡♡ love of my life, u know ur the only person i would post a weishin fic for T v T ♡♡♡ deadass im poppin into the weishin tag for ur bday and then dipping wheeze  
altho i admit, its nice to post smth different before going back to ur regularly scheduled programming of kiho amiright lol  
happy birthday my love !!!!! i hope u enjoyed it ; v ; and everyone else too! hope u enjoyed!
> 
> feel free to come to my twt anytime! im not rlly an x1/up10 stan but u know i care a lot about hangyul s o 
> 
> i'll see u next time!!!  
love quinnie  
[twt](https://twitter.com/kkulseoki) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/quinseok)


End file.
